degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Breakaway (2)
Breakaway (2) is the fourth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. Summary Anya and Sav bond over the lie they're telling the whole school, but have they resolved the issues that broke them up the first few times? Fiona returns to Degrassi to become insta-besties with Holly J. And Clare discovers the boob job rumor during a rather personal encounter with Wesley. Main Plot Fiona pleads with her mom at The Dot to let her stay in Toronto, instead of sending her to a boarding school in Vermont. Mrs. Coyne ends up caving and letting her stay on one condition: she works hard and has a guardian watching out for her. Fiona agrees. She also says that the only reason this is happening is because of Bobby. The next day, Fiona comes back to Degrassi to hang out and tells Holly J. that she's getting a condo a few blocks from school. Fiona is on an ordering catalog website and buys a drawer/desk for her plasma screen TV. Holly J. is amazed how she can just spend $4000 like that but Fiona just shrugs her shoulders. Fiona then makes a new password before ordering and lets Holly J. see it. She feels since they're friends, they can trust each other. The next day at school, Fiona doesn't really notice anything, and she tells Holly J. that she's paying for her SAT at Degrassi, and that she wants to have lunch at The Dot. At lunch, Fiona is on her laptop and notices that there was a directly sent email for $2000, on an SAT tutor. She asks Holly J. how much the tutor was, and then realizes Holly J. went on as her and stole her money. Fiona is upset and doesn't understand why she is being used since she came back to Toronto because Holly J. is her only friend. The next day Fiona is back at Degrassi, and Holly J. meets her at her locker. Holly J. then apologizes and says that she would never do a thing like that again, and that they're both lacking in the area of friendship. Fiona turns around and tells her that the only way she will forgive her is to be her best friend, and give her 200 hours of her time, like sleepovers and classes. Holly J. says yes, and they walk down the hallway together. Sub Plot Sav and Anya are happy to be together once again at last, and are happy that the fake baby is making everything good. Even Dave and the other reps want to throw a baby shower for them, but they have to decline. They feel like it's time that the little lie has to come to an end. The next day on the morning announcements, Sav and Anya tell the school that they're not having a baby, and they pause, thus leading to Anya telling them that she had a miscarriage. But, she also says they need their space. Everyone starts to feel bad, and give them flowers as the day progresses. After school, Sav and Anya begin to kiss behind the school bus, but Sav is nervous, he asks Anya what about when his parents find out, and she replies saying that then they'll tell them that it's just a rumor that Holly J. made up. They then start a relationship, and Anya asks Sav if this relationship will be different, and he nods his head yes. Later on, Anya goes to Sav's house and they begin to make out on his couch. Sav asks her why he ever broke up with her, and she reminds him about Farrah. A few minutes later, they hear the door open and they jump up from the couch, Sav says it's his mom and that she should leave out the back door. Anya is upset because she thought it'd be different this time. Sav's mom walks in and is mad, she asks what was going on, and Sav lies saying they were doing Math homework. Anya comes into play and says they were making out. And that it will never ever happen again. The next day at school, Anya is upset with Sav, she breaks up with him and says it may be better off if he switches from Art back to Music. Third Plot Jenna is still discussing Clare's "fake boob" rumor with K.C., Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym. Clare comes to the gym after her laser eye surgery and shows Alli her eyes, using phrases that further convince Jenna, K.C., Connor, and Wesley that Clare had breast augmentation surgery. Later on that day, Wesley confronts Clare and asks her about her surgery. He then asks Clare if he can touch them. Clare, thinking it's her eyes he wants to touch, thinks that it's odd but lets him.She tells him to be gentle because they're sore. Wesley then touches her boobs. Clare pulls back in shock and yells at him. Wesley explains everything and tells her that Jenna started the rumor, he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym, Clare and Alli walk in together prepared to get back at Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna and unzips her jacket. Jenna raises her eyebrows and tells Clare she thinks she's desperate, slutty, and only did it to get K.C. back. Clare then takes the socks out of her bra and hands them to Jenna. She tells Jenna that if she wanted K.C. back, she wouldn't need fake boobs to get him. Jenna then apologizes and offers to tell the whole school that she made it up. Clare says no, then turns to K.C., who's playing basketball and smiles at him, while Alli laughs. Walking to the buses, Clare and Alli are still laughing about telling Jenna off. Alli compliments Clare's eyes, but Clare is sad that so few people have noticed that she isn't wearing her glasses anymore. When she tries to put them back on, Alli playfully grabs them and accidentally throws them in the street. A hearse suddenly runs over them, crushing them. Eli Goldsworthy gets out of his car, picks up the broken glasses and hands them back to Clare, saying "I think they're dead." She explains that she got laser eye surgery and doesn't need them anymore. Eli stares at her for a second, then compliments her by saying she has pretty eyes. Clare smiles and says, "So I'll uh see you around?". Eli replies by saying "Guess you will". He gets in his car and drives away. Clare smiles and throws her glasses away in the nearest trash can. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-3vPxKdj6o Breakaway]" by Kelly Clarkson. *This episode marks Eli Goldsworthy's first appearance. *This episode marks the last appearance of Chantel Sauvé. *At this point, Alli and Jenna still do not seem to be friendly. However, in several episodes, they become very close again. *This episode is where Clare first meets Eli. *This is the last time that we see Clare wearing her glasses. |-| Gallery= Breakaway00020.png Breakaway00018.png Breakaway00017.png Breakaway00015.png breakaway00024.png breakaway00026.png breakaway00028.png breakaway00031.png breakaway00032.png breakaway00033.png breakaway00034.png breakaway00035.png breakaway00036.png breakaway00037.png breakaway00038.png breakaway00039.png breakaway00040.png breakaway00041.png breakaway00042.png breakaway00043.png breakaway00044.png breakaway00047.png breakaway00048.png Normal breakaway 02HR.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-four-02.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-four-03.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-four-04.jpg degrassi-episode-four-05.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h04m56s116.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h05m10s64.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h05m16s129.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h05m21s183.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h05m47s185.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h05m50s221.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h05m56s10.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h06m01s55.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h06m21s12.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h06m42s223.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h06m53s72.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h07m11s254.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h07m18s70.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h07m24s134.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h08m02s254.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h08m19s167.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h08m28s253.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h08m49s217.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h08m57s36.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h09m11s170.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h09m19s234.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h09m23s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h09m52s72.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m12s12.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m15s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m20s95.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m28s178.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m37s5.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m59s230.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h11m06s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h11m26s246.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h12m38s191.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m09s253.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m24s140.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m30s214.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m36s6.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m41s60.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m47s103.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m52s161.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h13m54s192.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h14m01s250.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h14m15s138.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h14m59s78.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h15m16s241.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h15m24s67.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h16m43s94.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h16m50s149.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m14s145.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m40s147.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h17m52s3.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m04s215.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m09s4.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m12s38.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m34s247.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m56s218.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h20m00s4.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h20m25s253.png vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h20m35s95.png Clare-jenna-kc-degrassi-jenna-and-kc-15748666-705-480.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *Clare: "If I wanted K.C. back, I wouldn't need fake boobs to get him." *Wesley: "I'm sorry, are they tender?" *Eli: "You have pretty eyes" *Clare: "I'll uh... see you around?" *Eli: "I guess you will." *Clare: "I got my EYES fixed dummy!" *Anya: "I don't know if this counts as French homework but I like it." (about her and Sav making out) *Jenna: "It's pathetic, it's slutty, and I think it's all part of your whole plan to get K.C. back." *Clare: "Wow, you are SO insecure!" *Alli: "I'll give you a 9 for making Jenna squirm and a 9.9 for wiping that grin off her face." *Eli: "I think they're dead." (referring to Clare's glasses) |-| Featured Music= *"Save Yourself" ''by Mark Feldman *"''All That I Know" ''by Zach Berkman *"Don't Pass Me By" by Scout *"Sunshine Blues"'' by Bahamas - Heard when Anya breaks up with Sav for good. *''"Problem" '' by The Job - Heard when Eli runs over Clare's glasses. |-| Links= *Watch Breakaway (2) on YouTube *Watch Breakaway (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes